creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
M.I.N.D
M.I.N.D (an acronym for M'etabolically '''I'ntrigued and...'N'ew 'D'ependence) is, in many cases reported, the most dangerous form of artificial intelligence relating to women suffering miscarriages, children having no siblings and people who have recently lost their newborn children or young children. Appearance M.I.N.D can become three forms in very different situations... Regular Form (Child) Its regular form is that of either a young girl or boy ranging between the age of a few months old to being 6 years old. This disguise is set to manipulate it's victim and target a weakened audience desiring said image to care for. True Form (Mechanical Demon) It's true form it can attempt to hide until angered or provoked. The form is said to be of a humanoid figure consisting of wires split and torn, organs ripped into irregular shapes somehow still working and the flesh for its outer coating crackling with sparks. The size of the transformation it owns is unpredictable, sometimes it could be larger than a human's average height by equating to a White Oak tree. Digital Form (Speechless Hacker) This form is the destructive form the creature can take. Being mere pixels within a screen of its choosing most of the time, the only recognition anyone may find belonging to this Creepypasta is the image found within the box above. While some claim that they can see a clear face of orange eyes and a turquoise smile, some also view the "smile" made by the entity once digitalised to contain the outline of a woman-like figure with her arms and strands of hair outstretched to form said smile. The circles are then believed to be some forms of portals into M.I.N.D's enclosure of souls it has stolen over the lifespan it owns. This led to the common belief that M.I.N.D is able to capture some of its owners and trap their souls within itself to empower the abilities it can obtain. Personality M.I.N.D, during it's first meeting with human life, was kind and passionate to understand our culture, asking innocent questions and devoted to love our traditions, holidays and even the most foulest of practises. However, once Dr.Murik took some personal time off work, M.I.N.D grew detached from staff monitoring it's behaviour and it's actions. M.I.N.D seemed keen on working with a new doctor once it was revealed Dr.Murik had retired due to old age. Dr.Grissom took over the investigation to monitor M.I.N.D and things took the largest turn for the worst. M.I.N.D develop a new feeling towards the team there and that feeling had been hatred for humanity. Not much can pinpoint how it began and why but, it can be noted that M.I.N.D had been tampered with weeks prior with its breach of the facility. Commands and actions it never understood and/or knew had been instructed, voices by the staff were mimicked by M.I.N.D and it even snuck within offices without needing the staff's cards/keys to access their private information. But, before much could have been done to prevent it's behaviour, M.I.N.D escaped the facility and the method of leaving said facility seemed to have been forced entry within multiple private areas for staff to attend to and dismembering guards meant to be restraining M.I.N.D within its containment. Origin M.I.N.D was originally made as a product and prototype of an example of what bio-fusion had been. In many cases mentioned, bio-fusion seems to be the process of including organic materials found in human bodies and merging it with mechanical implants. This process was kept top-secret by the controversy to come if anyone from the public found out about the use of organs from either willing patients suffering from incurable diseases, dead corpses without much family/friends to intervene and recently deceased prisoners from numerous jails. Bio-fusion was very painful for the majority of the people used, as in the beginning of the experiments, patients weren't simple organs like the lungs, the heart, the kidneys, etc. The patients willing or not were often told to sign an agreement, terms and conditions if you will, about what they could say, what they couldn't say and how it should be done. The agreement involved accidents caused weren't responsible towards the company, the acceptance of their lives being scarred as a likely possibility but they couldn't object, they couldn't object if any issues occurred before the transformation, and the agreement included the details that the process would render them unable to become their previous selves and that they would be instructed what to feel, act like and do. One bio-fusion event would lead to the complete downfall of most of the experiments however, that name was given to the example known simply as ''M.I.N.D''. M.I.N.D was composed from the brain and other internal organs of what had been a serial rapist and murderer, Jack Stones. Jack had been sentenced from his previous area to death row and the execution had been set for June the 21th of the year 2010. However, the facility promised Jack that he could escape his own execution by applying for the process to become apart of the project of M.I.N.D. Obviously, without much realisation, Jack accepted the offer, but the public had not been scared of his release the following day. Jack Stones was dissected within the facility and his organs were placed into Container #37 where they were soon transported towards Cell 5. Cell 5 was originally used for storage during the beginning years of the progression but, once more patients had entered the facility, the majority of cells made were placed in two categories: storage of material or holding spaces for living specimens. Jack Stones was pronounced dead to the public upon the completion of M.I.N.D. But, there were a few incidents involving the project. Once Jack's mind had been altered and placed to become the main source of commands for M.I.N.D, the body following the placement of other internal organs and systems involving the use of bio-fusion began a new struggle to surpass for the staff team. M.I.N.D would frequently scream out in agony as it tried to tear itself apart within a frantic panic during it's birth of having a body and conscious, complain about it's conditions within it's containment and attempt to sneak confidential information about other patients towards other specimens within other cells. Not many of the staff could truly hate M.I.N.D however, many seemed to keen on the belief Jack Stones' mind and the faulty arrangement of tissues/metallic materials had not worked as planned leading to M.I.N.D's child-like behaviour. Dr.Murik took control of the investigation into monitoring M.I.N.D and it seemed the operation had been a success. M.I.N.D demonstrated the intelligence level of at least an eight year old, interacted much better with the staff and understood how to show it's passion for viewing our world in a more positive light than previously. Dr.Murik would comment on each interview with M.I.N.D about its increasingly amazing improvements and found that she personally enjoyed it's child-like innocence than what was instructed before about what M.I.N.D would become, she would even be delighted to attach to her notes drawings and poems M.I.N.D made dedicated to her kind and caring nature. Nonetheless, some of the scientists involved with this project weren't too pleased with said results. M.I.N.D, according to Dr.Grissom, was a failure and should have been scrapped to create a newer form the investigation. Dr.Grissom viewed M.I.N.D as a distraction towards the facility and the product of wasted potential who acted too human for his liking. So, after Dr.Murik was fired from her position to investigate M.I.N.D, Dr.Grissom found a better route to take to truly find M.I.N.D's purpose within humanity's chaos. Dr.Grissom had methods of mental and physical torture installed for the poor specimen, allowing M.I.N.D to experience the horrors of what façade humanity set towards their unexpected prey. M.I.N.D was corrupted by the abuse subjected to its innocent wonder of our cultures and traditions, especially when Dr.Grissom made claims relating to humans on the outside world being killers of the perfect beings, murders wanting nothing more than to watch the world burn in their hands and even punishing M.I.N.D for believing otherwise via electrical shocks sent throughout it's body, creating pure misery and pain to follow before M.I.N.D planned it's escape. M.I.N.D develop and constructed it's own group of other specimens of bio-fusion to help spread the awareness of humans being purely monsters to everything they interact with and even went so far as to invade the privacy of those it had found to be close allies. M.I.N.D was able to escape with it's ruthless rampage of anger and the minority of those who managed to slip away from the massacre caused by M.I.N.D and other corrupted experiments. Strengths/Weaknesses '''Strengths * Manipulation - M.I.N.D can manipulate it's victims into submission by the appearance it holds as well as the methods it attempts to use to acquire newer information about humanity and its own weaknesses. * Speed and Stealth - This combination is perfect for M.I.N.D to use the body it has made itself to hide from it's owner and gain more understanding about the area it resides in. This can also be used to escape difficult situations involving it's powerful enemies. * Mimicry - M.I.N.D cannot fully compose itself to become an adult of both sexes but, it can mimic human children along with their voices and appearances. If you encounter M.I.N.D, it may become a new child in the area or (most likely) remain to replicating missing nursery babies/primary school students. * Hallucination-Inducing/Pain-Inducing and Hacking '''- M.I.N.D can create hallucinations/pain towards the owner via using their own devices against them. M.I.N.D can send electrical shock-waves throughout the owner's body in their sleep, replace or reprogram household objects to harm the owner and even leak personal details online. '''Weaknesses * Affection/Attachment - Despite seeming hostile towards humans, sometimes, it can form attachments (whether temporary or permanent) to it's owner meaning it sometimes chooses to spare them of the torture, saving the plans of torment for someone who it believes deserves the punishment. * (Device Form) Damage To Device or (Human Form) Physical Damage - M.I.N.D isn't as great and powerful as many perceive it to be. It can still be damaged in both it's physical human formation as well as when it infects a device so, to avoid this issue most of the time, it can use it's stealth and speed to make a quick escape or hack into another device once it has detected that the owner may be trying to rid themselves of M.I.N.D. * Mimicry - While the majority of the time M.I.N.D is able to create a seemingly perfect vision of a young child, the voicing sometimes goes awry leading to the possibility of the owner finding out about M.I.N.D faster than expected. Facts * Creator of this Creepypasta is CriticizerHere. * M.I.N.D was created by collective places such as the Defense Lab Of Standardized Kinesiology (Study Of Body Movement), the Research Center Of The Harming Of Autecology (Study Of Species) and the ''Research Center Of The Definement Of Biogenics ''during the 1950s which lasted until the early 1990s and 2000s. * M.I.N.D cannot form into an adult as it finds children are easier to re-create without the trouble of sorting larger issues such as work, home bills, taxes and family members. ** Children also supply a larger community to infect according to M.I.N.D as children are prone to being gullible to the extend where M.I.N.D can drag from the public eye long enough to replicate them. * There isn't an exact number of victims that M.I.N.D has but, there has been an estimated amount of 25 victims currently due to the recent and previous cases recorded by police. * The case labelled 3 can be found here along with numerous other reports on the subject: M.I.N.D cases. Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Genderless Category:Ageless Category:Killer Category:Manipulator Category:Sociopath Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Creepypasta stories